Turning Home
by Bugalouie
Summary: McCoy/OC song-fic! I only own the OC! Song is Turning Home by David Nail.


**_DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! ALL OTHER BELONGS TO THE MAKERS OF STAR TREK! SONG BELONGS TO DAVID NAIL! _**

**_Song: Turning Home, by David Nail. I recommend listening to it as you read! Thanks to Taylor-V for the Beta-ing! :)_**

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy had never felt this _bad_ his entire life. Bad was the best way he could describe what was happening to him. The actual emotions he felt were rage, helplessness and bitterness. The _ONLY_ reason he was here was that a severely pregnant and emotional woman had dragged him here and he did not want her to burst into tears again. He sighed as Uhura excitedly signed him, Chekov and Kirk up for karaoke. (Without Kirk's knowledge).

All three men, (well, two men and a teen), groaned and complained when their names were called to perform. As the first chord of _Turning Home _by David Nail, his gut clenched; an emotion he couldn't place surged through his body. This was _her_ favorite song. He set his jaw and waited for the first person in their little trio to start.

_Usually take one last pass through town  
Stop the car and touch the ground  
Watch those streetlights swayin' in the breeze  
Decorated store fronts  
Rusty old gas pumps  
Try to fill my mind up  
With somethin' before I go  
Picture postcard memories  
You know they always make for good company_

_I don't know no town  
Like the old town  
Even when the miles are many  
I feel like I'm still around  
Deep inside me  
Like rings through an oak tree  
Yeah, there something 'bout a Sunday when I'm gone  
That keeps me turning home_

McCoy was surprised to hear Chekov sing, deep tones rumbling from the impressive tenor's chest.

He remembered their hometown. The old architecture of the historical buildings was a sharp contrast to the modern qualities of the more current buildings.

He heard Kirk's voice start with the middle part of the song. More memories rushed back to him.

_Standin here beneath these billboard lights_

_Takes me back to those autumn nights_

_Hometown bleachers pack real tight_

_As we marched down the feild_

_Our feet would swing from a dropped tailgate_

_Out on Airport Road real late_

_No one could walk a line too straight_

_We usually made it home alright_

_Glory days I can't relive_

_Stories I'll never forget_

_I don't know no friend_

_Like the old friend_

_Never seem to laugh now_

_Like i did with them_

_Deep inside me a piece of my history_

_Yeah, I hear their voices even though they're gone_

_And it keeps me turning home_

The first thing that came to his mind was the memory of him walking her down the field at homecoming. All of the escorts were seniors, and out of sheer luck he had drawn her name. He remembered the cheers from some and envious looks from others. He wouldn't have had it any other way. She was so happy to see that he was her escort. She was the freshman candidate he remembered.

He remembered what she wore that night. Three candidates were on the dance team, so they had on their pant uniforms; but she wore her cheerleading uniform. That skirt was barely long enough to cover her butt. He also remembered the looks the other team gave her, those nasty looks. He chuckled, remembering the score: 48 to 6.

Kirk jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, hissing under his breath, "It's almost your turn."

McCoy grabbed the microphone, and in his sexy bass voice started to sing his part.

_Never twice the same way does it start_

_Sure enough she stole my heart,_

_On that old gym floor_

_Spinnin' round and round one night_

_Though we both tried hard to wait_

_We sure did love the taste_

_Of sweet love bein' made_

_And prayin' I got it right_

_Graduation came and went_

_Along with all the time we spent_

He realized too late that she had stolen his heart. He tried and tried to fix the fights they would get into. As hard as he tried, sadly, nothing could fix the hurt he would eventually cause her.

_And I don't know no love like the first love_

_When I think about the best times_

_She's the one I think of_

_Deep inside me all the things taste bittersweet_

_I see her smilin' even though she's gone_

_And It keeps me turning home_

McCoy remembered the last time he saw her. It was at graduation. He had known her all his life, but the last few months their casual flirtation had turned into something serious. He smiled while singing, remembering the fight in which he told her that he was going to med school in Texas. So far from home, she had said. She kissed him that day, and he had never been set on fire more by anyone, including his now ex-wife. It had been years since he had seen Riley.

McCoy walked off stage after the song, ignoring the standing ovation they had received, and headed straight to the bar. He ordered himself bourbon and tried to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and turned around to look in the dark, caring eyes of Uhura. He prayed that she wouldn't ask the question weighing most on her mind. She did. "Who was she?"

McCoy finished off his glass and ordered another, and then turned to face Uhura. "She was my best friend, hands down. She was someone I missed out on, and I wish I had another chance," He said, and downed his second glass. He moved to order a third, but her small hand sent his crashing down on the table.

"What was her name?" she asked persistently. She saw the hesitation in his eyes before he answered.

"Elizabeth Riley Cooper," He said. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and decided to let it be.

* * *

:) Reviews are good for the heart! :) I am thinking of turning it into a full story with this as the prequel! If you agree with this idea review and I'll most likely do it!


End file.
